Hallelujah!
by mizperceived
Summary: They say "Hallelujah" can mean different things to everyone. Hallelujah, he's returned to me. Hallelujah, he's here. Hallelujah, you've eased my inner demons. Hallelujah, for another day together. Tseng/Vincent implied Valenwind & Tsenfus Rated T. Songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Final Fantasy VII. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I don't own the rights to the song "Hallelujah", they belong to Leonard Cohen; I am using them based on the Fair Use Act. I do however own my insanity and perversity. Nor do I make a profit from this endeavor, I will however gain carpel tunnel syndrome eventually.  
>Title: Hallelujah<br>Warnings: shounen-ai, light lemon (if it can be called that)  
>Rating: T for Tch<br>Pairings: Vincent/Tseng with implied Valenwind and Tsenfus (I lol'd)  
>Summary: Songfic. They say "Hallelujah" can mean different things to everyone. Hallelujah, he's returned to me. Hallelujah, he's here. Hallelujah, you've eased my inner demons. Hallelujah for another day. (lyrics in <em><strong>bold-italics<strong>_)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallelujah!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord<strong>__**  
><strong>__**But you don't really care for music, do you?**__**  
><strong>__**It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

On the north side of the city, a young man in a white suit held a tumbler of whiskey in his hand as he stared out the window of from his high rise apartment. He watched the rain slither down the clear window.

On the south side of the city a gruff man was sitting alone in a corner booth in the local bar that most would call his second home. He poured himself another shot from the bottle of whiskey the barmaid set out before him.

**_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_**  
><strong><em>She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>**

From the east side of the city, a dark haired man of Wutainese descent, dressed in a pristine black suit approached a non-descript hotel. He accepted his room key with a slight smile to the clerk and headed towards the bar to wait.

From the west side of the city, another dark haired man, this one dressed nearly head to toe in leather with golden accents oh his feet and a golden gauntlet on his arm walked towards the same hotel. He smiled slightly behind the cowl of his red leather cape when he spotted his companion waiting in the bar with two glasses of an amber colored liquid.

They shared a brief smile and pleasantries, feigning to talk business. The dark haired man in the suit casually slid a small object towards the man across from him. With the sharp tips on his gold covered hand, the other man drew the small plastic card towards him and pocketed it. Quickly draining his glass, he stood up and left the bar. Instead of walking out of the hotel, he headed deeper into the building; towards the elevators.

The other man waited a few minutes before discreetly following the other out of the bar and towards the elevators.

**_Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you_**_  
><em>**_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_**

The paths the dark haired men took varied each time they came together but the destination was always the same. This hotel. The same room. At this hour.

The monument in the center of the city chimed the midnight hour.

The gruff looking man sitting in the bar on the south side of the city looked up when the bells tolled. He glanced at the entrance to the bar before sighing and turning back to the bottle of comfort he was now drinking straight from.

The young man in the white suit on the north side of the city frowned when the bells tolled. Staring off into the distance he wore no expression that would reveal his feelings. The glass that was crushed in his bloody and bleeding palm told the story.

_**There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)**__**  
><strong>__**Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

Bright vermillion eyes gazed into chocolate colored ones, pale flesh gliding sinfully against lightly tanned skin. Breathe intermingle, fingers and hands clasped together as legs wrapped around each other, sweat dripping down from one body onto the other.

The night was made for them. Not for them to atone for their sins but for creating new ones.

_**Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**__**  
><strong>__**And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

The monument in the center of the city chimed the midnight hour.

On the north side of the city a young man in a white suit with blood dripping from his palm looked over his shoulder to watch the dark haired Wutainese man with the pristine suit prowl towards him. The young man didn't hide the emotions from showing on his face.

**_Hallelujah._**

On the south side of the city the gruff man felt a pinching sensation as his head was drawn upwards from the cradle of his arms. A golden talon pressed lightly into the soft flesh under his chin, as the dark haired man in leather with the bright crimson eyes smirked slightly as the gruff man smiled brightly in return.

**_Hallelujah._**

The two dark haired men both withdrew into their thoughts. Thoughts of the night just spent in each others arms. Thoughts of how long they would have to wait to be together again. Thoughts of guilt were better left for another day and when that day came, the two dark haired men, one walking from the east, the other approaching from the west would meet again.

**_Hallelujah._**

* * *

><p>AN: I have really no idea where this came from. It is what it is, basically. This song has been haunting me ALL WEEK and as it played over and over on my inet radio that shall not be named, coughPANDORAcough, I thought more and more about this pairing and this scenario.

_If you feel so inclined, leave a review and let me know what you think, it is greatly appreciated. =)_


End file.
